Fay trade
by Kindred01
Summary: The Fay's keep their world away from the wizards and mortal world for a reason.
1. I hear the sounds

**(truth be told i have no idea where I am going with this, I've been ready Dark Earth and well I think it's got to me)**

He woke to sounds, voices come were whispering others were shouting. His whole body hurt his legs and arms felt heavy his body shuddered as he open his eyes and looked up at the people "He's a child what right do you have to bring a child here like this!" A woman in white hissed

"I could hardly leave him in the water to die!" The male snapped

"You could have taken him back to his own people!" She said looking over to the man

"Who do you think put him in the water!" He roared. The teen winced and whimpered making the people next to him frown

"Quiet you're shouting his hurting him!" Another woman yelled at the two bickering "He's not well." She said touching the dark hair youth's forehead and watched him flinched at her touch

"Take him to the hall get him looked at." The woman in white said as he looked over the boy on the floor "What would make his own people do this?"

The man who dressed in black scooped the teen as he whimpered as he rolled his head to the side into his chest "I'm sorry." He whimpered to him

"Sep take him to the hall." He just looked back at her with a blank look before he turned and walked towards the hall. Sep looked down at the child in his arms frowning at how light and small he was…sure about of 16 should be bigger and weigh more?… he thought to himself.

He was on petrol around the veil, a gate that stands between the world of the Fay and the world of the wizards and mortals. There was a low mist that morning that came to his middle and slowly drifted lower as the morning moved on. Sep walked along the bank watching the water lay still only ripping when fish moved to close the surfaces and young river dragons fishing objects out of the water that passes through the veil. He walked over small bridge when he heard voices, turning around he blinked as he saw three wizards pass though the veil, and he stood frozen to the spot shocked to see they walk in as if there was no problem. Sep saw one of these wizard carry another on his shoulder a dark hair youth that looked like he was out cold as he hung limply over the shoulder his arms swung dripping small droplets of blood as they move.

He felt something was off as he watched them as they stood by the bank not really notices that Sep was close by, he watched as the man carrying the youngling throw him into the opening of the river. Sep eyes widen as the wizard seem to notice he was standing there and they ran back toward the veil, the dark hair man rushed after them grabbing a cloak and change of a necklace. He stood there with only those items in his hands before he turned back to the river and walked over noticing that the river dragons had pulled the teen out and placed him on bank.

Sep was pulled from his thoughts when he felt someone take the boy out of his arms and placed him onto the bed "Sep where did you say you find the boy?" The Healer asked as she worked on removing the teen's wet clothes

"I saw three wizards walk through the veil like they were walking through the file of night roses they dropped them in the river's mouth, the river hatchlings pulled him out."

"Wizards can't just walk through the Veil." She said, Sep looked at the brown hair woman and

"They can if they were given the key to get though." He said as the woman in white walks over and stood next to him

"How is the youngling?" She asked

"Has a fever mostly from the infection in his cuts, he's covered in bruises and from what I can tell his magic has been stripped. I… I wall know more in a little while." The healer said as he ran her fingers though the damp thick locks

"Take all the time your need Slenea, Sep come with me we need to talk about this."

"Mara." Slenea called out, the woman in white turned to look at the dark hair woman "He's Fay." She said with a wide eye look, Mara walked back to the bed as did Sep and looked down at the teen on the bed as she brushed a lock of back hair behind his ears.

Mara face become blank as her pale blue eyes turned a stormy rich blue "Heal him Slenea and then come to me once he wakes up I want to know how did those Wizards dare treat one of my people!" She said harshly which only seem to make the teen whimper

"Yes Mara." The Healer said as she looked up to her brother who frowned

"Chest for blocks and any mind changes." He said "If he was with those wizard for a long time they would have changed his mind to suit their needs." Sep told her

"Good thought, do all the test you can think of. Sep." The woman in white called to him as she turned her back and walked out the Hall with Spe following a little behind her.

As they walked Mara looked over her shoulder her white dress billowing behind her "The crest on his clothes do you know of it?" She asked him, Sep looked at her seeing the corner of her eyes looked at him as they walked down a brightly light hallway

"Yes I've seen it before with some of our younglings going to wizarding world."

"As have I, those the head master promises me our charges would be well looked after, if this is their idea of looked after I would hate to see what they do if they weren't." She hissed

"My lady I have to say I don't recognised the boy, if he is from our lands we will have to ask."

"Ummm call the families and ask if they are missing a child."

"Yes my lady." He bows, she stops and turned to the man looks at him regarding him for a moment

"You have a brother who took a wizard call?" She asked, Sep nodded at her "He's a teacher at this school?"

"I believe he is?"

"Call him as him to see me at once, be damned his love for the wizards and be damned Hogwards!"


	2. What is one more scar

Snape was in his privet offices, he was over tried Dumbledore had being keeping him busy nonstop one potion after another and since Potter disappeared. There was no trace of the boy and Voldemort didn't have he was sure on that and Dumbledore seem to calm not to know where he is was. There was a noise like someone was clearing their throat in his room but when he looked up there was no one there, he pulled out his wand and stood up from his chair and waved his wand around the room lighting it to see it was empty, again he heard the noise and turned to a covered in mirror he had hanging between his wardrobe and chest of draws "Figures." He muttered.

He walked over and pulled the green and sliver sheet off and threw it to the floor "Septimus what can I do for my Lady's most loyal guard and my brother." He said as he gave a small bow at his brother's rank

"You have been in the wizarding world to long brother forgot to leave your sneering remarks at your desk." Sep said dryly "Why are you wearing your glamour? Are you not alone?" He asked, giving and angered sigh Snape dropped his glamour to show a very different looking man than to one everyone knows. His hair looked soft and wavy gone was the hooked nose but stood a small slightly pointed noise he eyes were lightly wider and his skin had a soft rich peach not the sickly pale peach

"Better?"

"Yes." Spe said "Are you missing any Fay youngling?" He asked, Snape rolled his eyes and looked back at him

"No." He said

"Are you sure?" Septimus enquire

"What part of no didn't you get? I do my job and speak to very Fay child that comes here to make sure they are happy." Sep was quiet for a moment before he spoke again.

"This morning whiles I was patrolling the veil three men in cloaks walks thought one was carrying a boy over his shoulders. The boy was out cold I watched as they threw him into the river's mouth. I gave chase and grabbed a cloak and an amulet that helped them pass the veil. The River Dragons pulled the boy out he is still alive but he hasn't a woken. Slenea says he's a Fay and has be subjected to abuse for a long time she hasn't long told us that his wizard magic has been stripped from him his Fay powers are what kept him alive." Severus was quiet now as he took in the information about the poor child…it couldn't be Potter he's never shown any form of Fay magic since he's been here. Has he?…he thought

"As horrid all that sounds how do you know he's from this school?"

"He is wearing an unformed white shirt black trousers a red and gold tie but also there is a crest of your school on his uniform." The long dark hair Fay looked at Snape with his own equally dark eyes

"What is his hair like?"

"Unruly black."

"Eyes?" Sep frowned as he rubbed his own eyes

"It's a beautiful green Sev, they are unnaturally beautiful." Severus raised an eye brown at his brother before he went back to his list

"Does he were glasses?"

"No."

"What about a scar?"

"Which scar do you mean brother for he has too many for someone his age?" Snape was quiet again, he knew which scare he was talking about but the ones he brother was talking about he didn't know anything about

"There should be one on his forehead in a shape of a lighten bolt."

"There was one Slenea healed it." Snape blinked in shock before he grabbed the frame of the mirror and leaned into it

"What do you mean she healed it?" He half yelled "She couldn't have that was a cursed mark the Dark Lord cursed that bloody boy himself!"

"Will not yell at me Severus, I can assure you that our sister has healed that scar, there was no signs of any curse in that scar. The only spells we did find came from your wizard friend's wands, the boy's memory has be altered."

"Altered?"

"Yes altered, you know bent, changed, messed around with…"

"Yes alright thank you Septimus I know what altered means. I want to see him." Sep grinned as he looked at his brother

"My lady is ready and waiting for you brother, don't kept her waiting she is not in the best of moods." Snape huffed and walked over to his chest and pulled out a small black box, he waved his hand over the box and watched it open before he pulled out a long sliver amulet and placed it over his neck.

Slenea had worked had on the child in her care, she healed scars, cuts and bruises and removed the block on his Fay magic that were starting to leak though but she couldn't sort out the mess the wizards have done in the boy's mind. "Slenea." Came the voice that startled her, she jerked her head up and looked up to see Septimus and Severus standing by the bed

"Oh Sev you came." She said as she walked over to him and hugged him, Snape hugged back and gently held her

"Now what has you so upset it can't just be over this boy?" Severus said as he looked back at teen laying still and pale on the bed "Merlin's blue balls Potter!" Snape said as he moved away from his sister

"So he is one of yours?" Sep asked with a huff

"Like I said all the Fay that came to the school are a counted for I didn't know Potter was a Fay, neither his mother nor his father had Fay blood."

"Any one close to them that would have?" Slenea asked, Snape just looked at Harry, and for the time he saw just Harry and not a James wannabe, then he thought about her question

"Black." He said after a long time "Sirius Black he had a Fay blood in his family but it didn't stop him from being a bully." He said heatedly.

Mara walked into the Hall and stood by the bed next to the three Princes they all bowed and said "My Lady." She looked at the teen and watched him as he sleep fitfully

"Do we know his name?" She asked

"Yes my Lady his name is Harry James Potter, and until today I didn't know he was a Fay." Snape said, she gave him a sideways glances

"Yes well you won't have Severus for his Fay sighed was blocked, none would have known if it wasn't for those pigs." Slenea hissed, "I'm… I'm sorry." She said looking down Sep placed a hand on her back as did Severus

"It's alright Slenea you are only saying what we are thinking." Mara said, she turned to Snape "Severus my dear I knee you to find out about his child's family see if there is a reason as to why he was dumped like nothing." Snape nodded to her "And find out why he was not missed?"

"My Lady if I may, the boy was missed you see the chosen one who will defeat the Dark Lord." He said

"This boy?" Mara asked

"Yes, but I do find it odd that the Head Master doesn't seem overly worried about Potter being missing." Mara frowned at Snape as her eyes drifted to a dark blue than before

"The boy is Fay he is under my guardianship until such time as his family or blood relations are found, he will not be returning to Hogwarts or the Wizarding world or mortal world. I give you my voice to speak to the Ministry and inform them that the all Fay blood is to return home and our Veil will be closed until we find out who dare arms a youngling." Mara hissed angrily, Snape bowed

"It will be your wish My Lady."


	3. A broken lie

Snape walked out of the fire place and into 12 Grimmauld Place living room, "Black!" He called out as he walked out the room "BLACK!" He yelled again while stepping into the hall away. A bed room door open from the second floor and soft pad along the old wooden floor, as dark messy hair appeared over the bannister and looked down at Snape

"What time do you call this?" Sirius growled

"It's called I need to know since when had Potter got Fay blood?" Sirius face stilled and he looked over his shoulder to and spoke to someone before looking back at the potion master.

"You found Harry?" Sirius asked, Snape nodded "We will be down in two minutes." Snape nodded and walked off towards the kitchen.

Snape got three glasses and filled them with fire whisky knowing that they will need it. 3 minutes longer than Sirius said they were going to be when they did walk in both Sirius and Remus "Where is Harry?" Remus asked "Is he okay?"

"No he is not okay and he is with the Fay." Snape said, Sirius frowned as he picked up the glass and downed it in one go

"Is our Lady look after him?" Sirius asked as he looked into the empty glass

"Yes and my brother and sister are with him." Remus looked between the two wondering what they were on about…since when did Snape have brother or sister?… he thought "Septimus found him when three wizards walked through the Veil and dumped him in the river mouth's."

"What?" Both Remus and Sirius yelled

"What wizards?" Sirius yelled

"I don't know who it was, Septimus never saw their faces all he knows that they wore an amulet that only the elder wizards should have."

"I feel lost." Remus said as he took a mouthful of his drink, Snape looked ash blonde wolf and then to the dark hair Fay and sneered

"Did you not tell your mate what you are?" He asked, Sirius stood up and growled at him

"I told him I am part Fay and he knows of our lady because she is also the lady of the moon as well. I did not tell him that you were Fay." He sneer back at Severus as he poured himself another drink

"I don't care that Severus is Fay we can deal with that later I want to know about Harry… what happen to my cub!" He yelled, as his eyes flashing amber it was only a couple of days before the full moon which always set Moony on edge. Snape drunk his full of his drink before looking up at the wolf

"His magic was stripped out of him by a ruthless and unforgiving spell that involves destroy his innocents." He said, Remus felt his heart stop and drop

"Do you mean…"

"Don't make me spell it out for you Lupin." Snape said filling his drink "Not even the Dark Lord would do something like that, he maybe power mad but even he respects that wizards and witches should die with their magic."

"Who would do that to a child? To Harry?" Sirius said, Remus looked down at him drink and swallowed a lump in his throat

"Dumbledore." They both looked at him "Dumbledore always had an unhealthy obsession with Harry." He told them "I don't like it when Harry was alone with him." He whispered as he fisted his hands

"You said your sister was with him?" Sirius asked and he took Remus' hand, the jet black hair potion master nodded

"Slenea, she has healed all of his injuries new and old, there she learned he was Fay. I know for a fact that James Potter wasn't Fay he may have had grace on a broom but that is where it ended and Lilly wasn't Fay. But I think you know Black, are you is father?"

Sirius looked up at him with tear filled eyes and shook his head "No, but I wish I was I love Harry. But I am his uncle, Regulus is his father." He whispered as he tighten his hand into fists "My poor foolish brother, he was so scared when his inheritance reared its head and he found out he was Fay like me and he was scared shitless he saw our mother and father did to me they would have made his life hell. So we kept it quiet until he has his first meeting with you know who." Remus sat on a chair and looked at Sirius with wide eyes as he took his hand

"Are you saying that the Dark Lord took your brother to his bed?" Severus asked, with a slight laugh on his voice and he thought it was laughable

"I saw Regulus memory!" Sirius snarled "He was terrified out of his mind and that loathsome man gave my brother a pregnancy potion. When Regulus learnt he was pregnant he came to me. You remember Remus?" The wolf nodded

"I remember he was scared about the father of the child but I didn't know it was him?" The wolf said as he shuddered at the memory

"What happen?" Snape asked as he filled their glasses up again, Remus downed the glass and slammed it onto the table with enough force to brake it

"James and Lilly agreed to hide the child to protect him or her. Sirius said, as he looked at Remus hand.

Remus looked at Snape and watched him, the man's face was so blank it was like looking at a vampire's face "Then what happen?" Snape asked

"Regulus gave birth to a baby boy, he didn't want to look at him or hold him. He wanted us to make it sound like Harry died during birth so that is what we did. But I afraid it sealed his fate we never saw him again. Throughout Regulus pregnancy Lilly faked hers it was the only away. We didn't trust Dumbledore completely." Remus nodded and squeezed Sirius hand with a sad smile, they sat there quietly in the knowledge of Harry's true parentage.

"Can we go and see him?" Remus whimpered as he looked at Snape

"Of course." Severus stood up and put his hand into his pocket and pulled out an amulet "You can't pass though the veil without it, keep it around your neck." He said before he pulled some else out of his pocket "This is portkey it will gate you the Veil our lady is calling for all Fay blood to come home." Sirius stood up and took the portkey out of his hand

"Thank you."

Slenea was tended to other in the Hall, when she started to walk back towards Harry's bed she found the teen a wake and sat up in bed rubbing his eyes. Slenea turned to one of the other healers "Get Mara and Sep." She tells her before turns back to Harry. "Harry." She called him softly, the teen looked up at her and frowned

"I…Is that my name?" He asked her, she bite her bottom lip and handed him a goblet of water

"Here drink this." Harry took the goblet and drunk the water feeling it sooth his dry throat "What can you remember before waking up?" She asked, Harry eyed her from his drink before he brings the goblet it down

"No… I can't remember anything." He tells her his voice feeling more natural.


	4. The Bad Thing

Mara walked through the Hall, with Sep a step or two behind her as they walked up to the bed where the dark hair teen sat crying. Slenea had her arms around him trying to comfort him as he had his head on her shoulder "Slenea?" Mara called her, the dark eye woman looked up to the Lady

"He's upset that he can't remember who he is." She replied to her, Mara frowned as she moved to sit by Harry

"What do you mean he can't remember?" Sep asked with a growl, Harry jumped a bit and tried to bury his face deeper in Slenea's shoulder

"Septimus! Don't scare the poor child any more than he already is." She told him as she rubbed Harry's back in comfort. He turned his head and looked away scratching his head while Mara shock her head at the two siblings and went to touched Harry's shoulder making him jump as he turned to look at her from the safety of Slenea's arms

"My name is Mara I am the Lady of the Fay and I am know among Lycans as the Lady of the Moon." Harry looked at her with bright green eyes that was partly covered by his black hair.

"W…Why am I here?" Harry whispered, Mara smiled sadly at him and let Slenea unwarps her arms from the teen and let him move to face her

"You were badly hurt when Septimus found you." She waved to the man dressed in black, Harry just looked at him with wide eyes the man just nodded to the teen giving him a look from where he stood to the side of them. "He brought you here where we found out you were Fay." She smiled softly at him

"Why can't I remember who I am?" He asked her, tilting her head to the side she reach out and brushed his hair out of his eyes

"I don't know at the moment, maybe your brain is blocking out the bad to help you recover?" She told him "But Slenea and Septimus' brother will be able to help you." Harry nodded and looked down to his hands

"C…Can I stay here?"

"Of course you can youngling, you are under my protection I will not let anyone harm you while you are in the Fay lands." She tells him, Harry smiled at her and then he shivered feeling cold.

"Slenea take Harry to one of the main rooms somewhere near yourself or Sep or me and then when Severus comes back we will all be able to have a discussion what to do." Mara stands up and places a kiss on Harry's forehead before placing a moon necklace around his neck.

Harry was moving to a large beautiful room, that over looked at the vase lake and the Dark Forests that covered the land. Sleanea smiled as she walked into the room with a try of food, she saw that Harry was looking out the window watching the world outside "Harry." She called to him softly, he turned his head and gave her a small smiled as he walked over to the bed "You found your legs then?" She asked, Harry giggled a little a nodded

"Yeah, I still feel wobbly like they aren't my legs." The dark haired teen told her. Slenea smiled at him placing the try on a small table and brought over a bowl of soup

"Here to start you off sweet heart." Harry took it expecting the bowl to be too hot to touch

"Thank you." He tells her as he starts to scoop the soup up in the small silver spoon and brought it up to his lips and blew on the hot creamy looking liquid before bringing it into his mouth before swallowing. "Ummmm this is lovely." Harry said as he started to eat with more gusto, Slenea just grinned at the boy as she picked up a hair brush.

While Harry was eating his meal happily she knelt on the bed behind him and brushes his jet black hair "My brother is bringing two people who know you, he say that they are your family." The brown hair woman told him. Harry froze his spoon inches from his lip as he looked up at her though the mirror that was across the room

"Are they Fay?" He asked

"I believe one is Fay or part Fay at lest and his mate is a werewolf." She smiled as she put the brush down and placed his her hands on his shoulders

"A werewolf." Harry whispered as he put his soup back on the try "Does that mean he is also under Mara's light?" He asked her

"Of course, she is known as Lady Moon to the lycans." She saw the look in Harry's eyes and moved to sit next to him taking his hand

"What troubles you?"

"W…Why did they let the bad thing happen to me?" Harry asked, she saw a small child sat there seeing nothing but fear and sadness in his eyes, it hurt her to see how was swimming in his green orbs

"Oh little one, I don't think they would want anything bad to happen to you? You were meant to be in a safe place with hundreds of other children with adults looking after all of you. They couldn't have known that the bad thing was going to happen to you?" Harry looked down to the moon necklace, he loved how it emitted a small glow it made him feel a little safer. "Do you have some memories coming back?"

"I…I don't think so but I just feel like the bad thing is covering me digging into me warping itself around my insides, it's suffocating." He said quietly

"Hold on." She said as she stood up and walked over to another room and walked back holding a small bottle, she tapped it a couple of times on her hand and walked over to the teen on the bed "I believe that you are feeling the effects of the dark magic, drink this it should help but we will know more when Severus returns with your kin." Harry took the bottle and pulled the cork out before downing it in one go.

He made a face as he felt the liquid hit his tongue and he face twisted up in vulgar sour taste, he looked up at her and blinked "Sorry, you might not like the next either." She whispered, Harry warped his arms around his stomach and cried out in pain as he doubled over and started throwing up thick black goo, Slenea made sure he threw the black goo up into the bowl and waited for the teen to stop throwing up. When he did he laid back on the bed his hand still holding his stomach "I'm so sorry sweet heart, I didn't think it would be this violent." She told him as she placed her hand on his forehead letting her magic sooth his pain.

Severus walked up to Mara and bowed, Sirius and Remus bowed as well. Septimus stood to the side watching the two new comers his eyes flicking back to his brother "Glamour." He said to him, Snape rolled his eyes and dropped the glamour

"Oh much better Severus." Mara said "You look too much like a vampire like that." She said, Snape grumbled to himself before standing back up

"My apologise My Lady it is only to hid myself in the wizard world, you know how some can get." He said as she took his hand and pressed her forehead to his

"Of course my child, it's just a shame to hid such natural beauty." She smiled at him before looking over at the two men behind him "You must be Youngling's family." She said moving towards them.

Sirius bowed once again "My Lady thank you for inviting us to your land and yes we are Harry's family." He said, Snap rolled his eyes at the mutt, Mara smiled at him and then she looked to Remus

"Oh your poor man, you been fighting with your wolf." Remus blinked at her and nodded to speechless for words "No no no this will not do, your ill very ill. I will have Slenea look at you before you can see Harry."

"You don't need to fuss Lady Moon." Remus said, blushing as she felt her touched a fresh scar on his cheek, she smiled softly at him shook her head.

"No buts my child you need to take care of yourself for your Youngling's sake."


	5. I'm the darkness behind your eyes

Harry sat in his room quietly when the door open, he looked up when he see Mara walks in with two other men he hasn't seen before. "Harry are you up to see visitors?" Mara asked as she stood in front of him "Slenea said you were ill." She smiled softly at him, Harry looked at the two men who looked very hopeful at seeing him

"I'm okay now thank you Mara." She smiled at him and nodded

"Harry this is Sirius Black, your uncle and Godfather and this is Remus Lupin, mate to Sirius Black." She told him, Harry stood up slowly as he was still wobbly on his legs "I will leave you three alone, Sep is behind the door if you need him."

She left them alone, Harry seem too nervous to speak and just kept looking at their feet. Sirius moved closer to Harry and stood inches from him "Cub." He whispered as he looked down at Harry as Harry looked up at the dark hair man "Oh my poor cub." He reached out and touched Harry's cheek he saw the fear in Harry's eyes as he rubbed his thumb over the soft cheek. The dark hair teen took his chance and warped his arms around the large man and cried into his chest. Sirius warped his arms around him and held him close.

Remus moved across the room and warped his arms around Harry as well "Shhh your safe Cub, we're so sorry we couldn't protect you." Remus whispered into his ear. Harry shivered as he held onto them for dear life it was their scent it so comforting and familiar to him

"Please don't leave." He whispered to them,

"We won't." Remus whispered back to him. Harry pulled back and looked at the wolf, Remus smiled at him as Harry reached out and touched the scar on his cheek "They won't be there for long Slenea healing me up." He told him

"Slenea is nice she been looking after me." The teen smiled softly

"And she doing a good job, she got that scar off your head." Sirius said as he moved to sit down by the fire place.

"Are you really my uncle?" Harry asked Sirius, when the older man turned to light the fire with his wand, he turned to smile at Harry

"I am." He said as he saw Harry sat down on another thick chair while Remus sat on the other chair

"I'm sorry I don't remember you both."

"It's alright cub, we understand Mara and Slenea told us." Remus said taking his hand, Harry frowned as he let the warm hand comfort him. The dark haired teen sighed and pulled his legs up onto the seat and looked at the two men in front of him

"What's going to happen now?"

The Dark Lord was sat alone his in his private rooms, he was sat alone with a drink of fire whisky in his hand as he looked into the crackling fire. His Death Eaters were driving him up the wall Harry Potter is missing and they still can't even attack the bloody school right. He started to doze in his chair when he smell a lavender fill a room, he open his eyes and saw a pale purple figure stand in front of him "Lord Riddle?" She asked, Voldemort frowned at the pixy in front of him

"I was I am Voldemort."

"What do you mean you was?" She asked as she moved around leaving a trail of lavender on the floor.

"I mean I no longer use that name, I go by Lord Voldemort. Now may I ask why is there a Pixy messing my carpet up?" She touched a dark object above the fire place she pulled her hands pack and looked at him

"My Lady asked me to deliver a message for you." He frowned

"You're Lady?"

"The lady of the Light, The lady of the moon." She said softly, as she held out a long scroll out and held it out to him "By Fay law you have a right to be informed, but also by our laws you have no right to come and seek the youngling."

"Wait what is this?" The Pixy smiled sadly at him

"If you wish to speak to my Lady use the mirror moon." She said as she faded out the room leaving a pile of lavender by the fire place.

Voldemort broke the moon seal and open the scroll, he stood up and walked around the room using the light from the fire to read

'Lord Riddle,

I write to inform you that I am in guardianship of your son. He come to us with his magic stripped and his memories forgotten, his wounds and scars haven been healed and the shard of your soul that lay hidden in the cursed scar is now gone and he is now resting with his uncles in our lands. However because of your attack on your son in the past and the abuse and murder of his mother we have the right to keep him safe from you and those who have harmed him and wanted him dead.

He will be told of his really birth mothers passing and how it comes about but once his mind is healed. The child has no dark soul in his body and full of purity tho he was disgraced be a so called light wizards he is still of pure soul and heart. I will keep writing to you to inform you of his health and teaching and any verbal contact will be though the mirror moon that will be placed in your home for you use.

Lady of the Light.'

He was cold so cold now and he couldn't believe it "A son? But he's dead?" He looked down to the letter again and reread it though "A shard of my soul. Cursed scar… Harry Potter?" he shook his head and paced the floor "No he couldn't be. He told me was dead." He stood still for a moment before he pulled his wand out "WORM TAIL GET IN HERE NOW!" He snarled.

A small fat dirty man walked into the room his nose and mouth twitching from years being in animal form "Yes master." He bowed

"Give me your arm!" he growled, Worm Tail held out his arm to him and watched as the tip of the wand was pressed in deep as the man called out a few of his loyal Death Eaters. Lucius and Bellatrix appeared in front of him and bowed

"My Lord." They both said, Voldemort turned to Bellatrix and watched her as she stood up to look at him with her crazy smile, he grabbed her arm making her screech as he put his want to her arm and cased another spell. Lines started bloomed from her arm and started to form names Voldemort watched as each name and line was formed until it got to the last branch where the line ends at Regulus Arcturus Black and Tom Marvolo Riddle and under their name was Harry Fenice Black/Harry James Potter.

"He is alive, he lied to me." He said as he turned to Bellatrix and Lucius as they looked at the last name

"THAT WORTHLESS BRAT IS PART MY FAMILY!" Bellatrix yelled as she stood up making the family tree fade into nothing. Voldemort slapped her

"Don't you dare talk about my son like that or you will find yourself begging for your life." The blonde man in the room looked towards his Lord and frowned

"Your son? You and Regulus had a son together?"

"I made him come to my bed when he took the Dark Mark, I learn he was Fay I saw his true form when he took the mark it was beautiful so I feed him a potion and took him to my bed, the potion as you guessed made him pregnant. He disappeared after he found out I didn't know where he went but only after the birth he came back to tell me that our child during birth I saw his memories and they seem to be tell me what he was saying."

"So you killed him:" Lucius asked, looking at the Dark Lord who smirked at him

"That is what I told people." He said as he walked up to his desk "Tell the others that Harry Potter is no longer our enemy, how every I will reward anyone who can tell you abused him." He hissed "AND GET ME SNAPE!"


	6. My son

It's been a week since Harry woke up in the Fay world, and Mara thinks he is well enough to learn about his people's powers. Harry stood outside in front of Mara he stood there wearing clothes for young Fay. The garden itself was beautiful and it was so peaceful and when the wind blew it was always scented. "Okay youngling I'm going to teach you about our magic." She smiled as she held out her hand and waved around the garden, Harry watched as the flowers bloomed into life, he could feel her magic hum around him.

"Can I do that?" He asked as he picked up the red flower, he looked excited at the thought he could do that, the flower in his hand bloomed in Harry's hand, he looked up at her with wide eyes

"I say you can, your excited and your magic it buzzing around you. But it can all depends on what kind of Fay you are, younglings tend to take after their mothers and fathers. There is different kinds Harry, I'm a light Fay often seen as a wood's Fay because we can bring life to the most barren lands. Mara is a light Fay but her powers lay with healing were as her brothers are Dark Fay, their magic lays with the shadows and strength, they can easily kill you with rose pelts in your throat as driving a sword into you. They are not bad people it's just their magic works well with dark wizards." Harry nodded and bite his bottom lip

"W…What about my mum?" Harry asked, Mara smiled and cupped his cheeks

"Your mother is like your uncle, their magic is neither black nor white."

"So they are Grey?" Harry asked

"Of sorts, but we don't call them Grey Fay we call them by what power they wield the strongest. Harry nodded and put the flower into the pond that was by their side and stood up

"I'm ready."

By the end of the day Harry could grow flowers along the walls and his control on fire was almost as good as Mara's, he did have trouble with water but that is to be understandable as he was more fire Fay than water. Harry smiled as he looked up at her and she smiled back "The best part about Fay magic is it won't drain you like wizard magic." Harry looked down at his hand before looking back up at her

"What will happen if I got my magic back?" He asked

"You my dear youngling will be stronger than you are now, you could destroy a whole town and grow and forest in its place." She smiled brightly at him

"R…Really?" Harry looked up at her as she warped her arms around his shoulder and lead him back inside

"Really, you are a powerful Fay Harry but you are also a powerful wizard."

Remus stood with a potion in his hand, he looked to the dark hair woman who stood in front of him "Well are you going to drink it or not?" Slenea asked her hands on her hips, the wolf's lips curled into a smile as Slenea reminds him of a red head woman. He downed the drink in one go before looking back up at her "There see was that so bad." She said

"Yes it tastes like Fred and Georges vomit sweets!" Remus winced

"This is will make you and your wolf better it will help with your transformation it won't hurt as much, once I wean you off this you will be a better wolf Mr Black."

"I'm still Lupin."

"You're mated to Sirius right?" Slenea asked, Remus nodded and sighed sitting down as he felt the effects of the potion inside of him

"We are but by wizard law we can't marry, he's a man on the run and I'm a werewolf, which is why I was never allowed to look after Harry encase I attacked him." Moving to sit next to him Selnea gave him just looked at him.

"You know I may not know much about the wizard world like my hard headed brother but I do know that if wizards understood about the cub and father relationship and if more wolves had control over themselves you would have been allowed to raise Harry." The wolf looked at her and Remus could feel the pitiful whine coming from Moony in his head

"I would never hurt Harry, Moony well he and I have never seen eye to eye on many things a part from Sirius being our mate but he knows that Harry is our cub. But in Harry's third year all Moony wanted to do is run and be a wolf. He would have killed Harry and Hermione."

"Who is Hermione?" Selnea asked

"She is a bright witch very smart she puts dome of those so called Pure Bloods to shame." He frowned "I don't even know if she is Harry's true friend his other friend Ron he could turn on Harry as quickly as they become friends." Standing back up the dark hair Fay smiled at him

"Then maybe it's time that my dear brother asked them."

Tom was pacing his study he was still reeling about the fact that the boy he has tried to murder is his own son. The door to the study open and walked Snape without his glamour on "My lord." Snape said

"What is this why do you look like that?" Voldemort growled, Severus raised an eyes brow and looked at him

"This My Lord is my real face, I am Fay." He said, he knew he was taking a massive risk telling the Dark Lord his true blood, but he like Harry is half Fay and half Wizard.

"You're a Fay a being of light!"

"Malfoy is a veela another being of light, a lot of your loyal followers are not what they seem My Lord. My birth father was Fay while my mother was a witch, it is not easy to work your head around it." He tells Voldemort.

Shaking his head Tom handed him the letter given to him by the pink pixy "Read a message from your good Lady." He sneered, Snape took the letter and started reading with a couple of minutes the Dark Lord was getting inpatient "Well?" He hissed

"What do you want me to say?"

"I want to know can she keep my child from me?" Snape looked at him for a moment before moving around the room.

"My brother found him, he saw three wizard walk through the veil and throw him in the river's mouth if it was for the river dragons he would have died. His really memories of what happen to him have been altered but his Fay magic have blocked all harmful memories even his childhood, he doesn't even know he's meant to hate me." Voldemort snorted but let Snape carry one "His magic was striped using a spell that strips a wizard or witch of their magic before they turn 17 they have be completely innocent untouched by man or woman. I have seen Potter's memories in the pass and I know from his abuse with them muggles he wasn't that innocent. So I assume that his magic will attack anyone who took part."

"Meaning it's going to kill them." Voldemort said

"Very much so." The Dark Lord snarled as he paced the room once more.

Snape stood there I silence watching the Dark Lord pace muttering to himself and throwing objects around the room "You didn't answer my question? Can she keep him from me?"

"Yes." Was all Snape said, it was a plan simple answer

"I want to see him, I WANT TO SEE MY SON!" Voldemort yelled, Snape turned to the mirror that was covered

"You can ask My Lady though the mirror but it maybe all you get to see of him. You are not a friend to Fay you will have hard push to get her to see you in a different light." Voldemort looked at him before he pushed him against the wall

"I DON'T NEED TO EXPLAIN MYSELF! I'M THE DARK LORD!" He yelled as he pulled himself back "Call the meeting with the Lady." Snape bowed and walked out the room.


	7. Red Fox

Mara looked at Tom though the mirror and frowned, the Dark Lord stood there looking younger and handsome. "I'm sorry but the only too met Harry is though the mirror I have closed all gates into our world along with the other Fay lords and ladies." She tells him

"He's my son I have the right to meet him and not though a bloody mirror." Tom hissed, Mara eyes darken as she looked at Voldemort

"Your son has had nothing bus abuse from you, his so called muggle family and those he though were friends." Voldemort was quiet for a moment before he looked behind him hearing someone talk to him before looking back at Mara

"I didn't know he was my son, I though he was dead…"

"And you killed the mother because of your anger. Do not forget you're not a friend of the Fay, you raped and murdered one of our children to suit your own greed to add your have targeted Harry since the day he become a Potter." Feeling his anger bubble under his skin and slammed his fists against the wall and then paced the floor before looking back at the blonde woman

"I may not be a friend but nor am I your enemy but I am sure we can agree that Dumbledore is either of our friend." He told her, the blonde woman nodded and looked at him

"I would agree." She said

"Then if you let me speak to my son I will hunt down the three wizards to harm my son." Mara looked at him thinking for a moment "And I will hand over one Fay that hasn't returned home."

Dumbledore looked out over the half empty hall, he sighed as he watched the few students that are left in Hogwarts walk in to breakfast "10 more students have gone home." McGonagall said, He looked at her and shook his head

"Any word on where Miss Granger has gone?" He asked the deputy head

"No Aldus we have searched all we can think of she had gone with the Fay, the call would have affected her to." She tells him. He stands up and as the owls start bringing in the post and leaves to go to his office.

When he heard as to why the Fay are leaving the magic world he felt his gut dropped the boy had survived that Fay swordsman…the spell why did it go so wrong?…he thought …he won't remember… "How did I miss that he was Fay." He said as he walked into his office

"Because you are a selfish man Aldus Dumbledore, thinking you could control something you know nothing about." The white haired man jumped and turned to look at the man sat behind his desk

"Who are you?" He asked pulling out his wand only for it to fall out of his hands as he was unable to grip it.

The man behind the desk smirked as he reviled his amber eyes, it wasn't a werewolf that Dumbledore recognized as he stood up…not Fenrir to skinny… his hair was dark brown and short but long enough to style, his clothes remember Dumbledore of a Fay guard…surely he wasn't Fay… he thought "My name isn't really important but if you wish to know it I am called volpe rossa or Akagitsune." Dumbledore seethed

"That isn't a name your just calling yourself my your breed's name. Red Fox!"

"Ah well I do go by the name Red Fox your see. But I like to mess with my targets heads." He said as he walked passed the desk letting his finger tap long them

"Targets? What do you want? What targets?" The old wizard yelled as he watched the strange teen walk around the room

"I am Harry's fox. He is Fay like I am…"

"I'm sorry to point out but you're a demon." A smile formed on Red's lips

"I know but I am Harry's friend I like to spend my time as a fox and he would let me sit with him or let me walk with him around the halls. His magic called to me you see and I work for him as all Akagitsune." He purred as he stroked the phoenix chest who preened happily "As to why I'm here it has something to do with the fact your hurt my alpha, his uncles have talked about you lots with great distain, and I wanted to see for myself what the Great Aldus Dumbledore is like? Is he a hero that everyone believes the leader of the Light or is he as cold and evil as Voldemort."

Harry stood next to Sep as they looked over the bridge, the teen was looking at his reflection he could feel Sep watching him he looked back at him and blinked "You sent a fox out."

"Red?" He asked "Yes I did, I seem to have the foxes on my said." Harry said as he watched the dark hair man walked around him

"Why?"

"I can't remember who I am but he will have picked up from other people like uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus, Mara and your brother who would have taken my magic." Harry said calmly as she stood back up

"Can you trust a fox they are tricksters?" Sep said, Harry looked at him blankly

"Can you trust me?"

Septimus looked at the boy for the moment, looking him up and down before he leaned on the wooden bridge "I trust you just not your pa…" Harry looked at him "Friends." He said, Harry gave him a smile and looked back up towards the river, seeing the same River Dragon young pulling roots out and eating them

"Red will do what needs to be done Septimus." Harry said smoothly as he felt the dark haired Fay touch his lower back and leaned over Harry and whispered in his ear

"Will you let me court you?" He whispered softly, Harry blushed and looked back at him before nodding

"I would like that."


	8. Bounded Heart

Sirius scratched his head as Harry looked at him, the teen told him that he shouldn't come into the room as he talked to Tom. "Harry I just don't want him getting into your head." He told himself as they stood outside Mara's room

"I know uncle Sirius but I need to speak to him, I need to know what he's lie from my new eyes." Remus joined them, and touched Harry's shoulders making the teen turn to look at him

"We know sweet cub and we know how Siri can open his mouth at the wrong moments…"

"Oi!"

"…but we don't want you to get hurt because You-Know-Who doesn't have a good bone in his body his heat is as black as Sirius when he needs a bath…"

"Again Oi!" Sirius said, Harry giggled as he looked up when Mara game out

"He's ready for you Younling." Harry nodded and kissed Sirius and Remus on the cheek

"Don't worry Sep will be with me."

Harry stood in front of the mirror, he turned back and looked at Septimus looking at him nodding to tell him its okay. Harry turned back and looked at the man in the mirror the teen looked at the thin looking man his face was long but made a little shorter by the way his hair farmed his face, his skin was sickly making his red eyes stand out. He tilted his head as he looked at him, Septimus stood behind him keeping a watchful eyes over the pair of them he made sure that he was in the Dark Lord's line of sight.

Tom looked at the teen and notice how different he looks, there was something odd about him. The teen's eyes were still that killer green but they held a purple hue. He couldn't see the famous lightning bolt scar any more. He see Septimus lurking in the back ground "Can he leave?" Voldemort asked

"No." Harry said plainly, the Dark Lord frowned at the darkly dressed Fay

"I would like to speak with you alone Harry." He told the teen, Harry tilted his head slightly before saying

"No, anything you say can be heard by Septimus he is courting me and so I wish for him to be here." Harry told him firmly. Voldemort looked wide eye from Harry to the Fay

"NO SON OF MY WILL BE COURTED BY A FAY!" Voldemort hissed

"I don't remember asking you for your thoughts on the matter Father?" Harry snarled back a gold ring appeared around his pupils

"You are a wizard and…"

"No I'm not my magic was taken from me, I am just Fay now."

Voldemort frowned as he watched the teen stand there and defy him, he felt his blood boil he had no control over Harry even with the teen's memories missing. "You're still unable to see how great I can make you how powerful you can be." Voldemort said to him and he looked at him

"I don't want to be powerful I just want to be." Harry said "I don't want to kill innocent people."

"No one is innocent they are all…"

"What about children? Do you think children have to die? Its evil men like you that make monsters in the world." Harry told him

"Are you saying I deserves to die?" Harry looked cocked his head to the side once again

"Yes, your nothing but evil, the only good thing you have ever done was not raising me." With that Harry walked away from the mirror

"GET BACK HERE!" Voldemort yelled as he watched Harry leave the room with Septimus.

The door open and they could hear the Dark Lord scream for Harry to come back, Sirius rushed over to Harry and looked him over, he could see the old ring in the teen's eyes. He knelt in front of Harry and took his face into his hands "What happen?"

"That man thinks too much of himself." Harry said

"You weren't in there long." Mara said looking at Septimus who remind quiet

"We got into an argument." The dark haired teen said

"Why?" Remus asked as Sirius stood back up

"He didn't like the idea that I was courting your nephew." Septimus said as he moved closer to Harry placing his hands on the teen's shoulders. Sirius looked up at the dark haired man before looking at his mate.

"Yeah well I'm not too keen on the idea either but you're a much better choice than whatever snake face would have picked for you." Harry rolled his eyes

"Geees thank Uncle."

Snape walked into Voldemort's offices to find the dark wizard throwing curse of course at the mirror. But each spell was back firing into the wall behind him "My lord you can't brake that mirror." Snape told him, the Dark Lord looked at him holding his wand tightly

"Your brother wants to court my son." Voldemort hissed, Snape frowned …what's wrong with my brother… he thought …always had a soft spot for the green eyes one…

"And this bothers you? He is in his right to court him."

"I want my son to marry a pure blood." The potion master raised any eye brow at him as he walked around the room "I want you to get my son away from there…"

"My Lord you see to forget I can't go against my lady and if my brother choice Harry as his bounded then nothing will get him to leave Harry." The Dark Lord snarled at him "And I seem to remember you saying you would return a Fay you have help captive?" Voldemort want nothing more to say no that the bitch is his but that wouldn't work

"He's in the private cell."

Mean while

Hermione woke up in Fred and George's bed, she wasn't wearing any clothes as she hid under the covers. She laid there on her side thinking how she ended up naked in the twin's bed. When Harry went missing she tried to be strong for her friend, for Ron and Ginny and the others but after she learnt that Ron may have had a hand in Harry's disappearances. She couldn't cope and then the story of the Fay child being attacked the Fay children leaving the school she left as well. She headed for the twin's shop.

Walking in she was soaking wet from head to toe and shivering from the cold as George walked out from the back "Sorry we're close… Hermione?" He called out as he walked over to her. She looked up at him and started to cry letting the red head warp his arms around her "Fred, we need the fire place lit!" He called out. Shaking herself from her thoughts as she sat up looking around the room. Fred was the first to walk in with a try in his hands

"Hey sleeping beauty you been a sleep a while." He said walking over to her

"I haven't been sleeping well." She whispered

"We notices." George said as he walked in with a rose "You forgot the flower Fred." He smiled as he crawled onto the bed and handed the rose to the bushy hair witch. She blushed and took it

"Now I don't know how much you know about Fay mione, but we think we should take you to the veil." Fred said, she frowned and looked at them both

"I'm not Fay." She said taking the tea into her hands, letting the warmth from the cup comfort her

"Mione you are, last night we saw things that screamed Fay, well marking us as your bounded would do that." George grinned.

She looked horrified now at the two men as they both showed the marks she left on their neck, it looked like a bite "Oh god I'm so so sorry." She said, Fred took her cup away from her and put it down by the bed

"Don't be sorry, you need us and are glad you choice…"

"Because we both have been in love with you for the last year." George said, she turned her eye wide eye tears prick her eyes.


	9. We will carry on

Snape rushed into the Hall to find Selnea, he was holding a weaken figure in his arms as he walks in, the dark hair woman looked up from the bed of an ill Fay child to see her eldest brother. She walked over as he lays the person onto the bed before pulling the curtains around the bed "Severus?" She asked as pulled back the waist length hair to look at the man who seems to be unconscious

"He's been locked up in the Dark Lord's private cells." He said, Selnea shook her head and turned to the another healer

"I will need some help." She called out before looking back to Snape "You should find Mara."

"I will have to this is Regulus Black, Harry mother." Selnea looked up at him her movements almost frozen as she looked at her brother.

He left the Hall and moved quickly down the condors looking for the woman in white. He found here her in the black garden speaking to the wolves about what is happening during the full moon "You are allowed to pass though the veil if you wish just be back before dawn or you will have to wait until nightfall again and it's important that you are not followed back." She told them with a smiled, the dark hair man walked in and stood behind her

"Mara you have to come with me." He said to her, she turned to look at him over her shoulder and blinked at him

"What is it?" She asked

"The Fay that Voldemort had prisoner it's Regulus Black." He told her, Mara's eyes widen and turned back to her wolves and told them to enjoy the moon before rushing off with Snape.

They stood at the foot of the bed looking down at the thin man, Mara and her healers worked on him to clean him up to make his hair more less like tangled mess, he now started to look more Fay. "He so pale." Mara said

"He's been kept from sun light for a long time." Selnea said as she pours a potion into Regulus stomach

"How long?" Mara asked

"My guess is Harry was born." Snape muttered,

"He most likely right Mara. We won't know what sate his mind is in until he wakes up." Selnea said forlornly,

"I can say when I went to the cells he wasn't all together, being alone that long with the Dark Lord will do something with anyone's mind." Snape said shaking his head, Mara looked at him with a deep frown as she touched Regulus' face with the tips of her fingers

"Does our little fox knows?" She asked

"No we haven't told him he is spending the day with his uncles." Severus said as he looked over to see his brother walk into the hall.

Snape sneered at him as he stood by the bed looking down at the man lying there still as if he was sleeping "What Severus." Septimus growled as his eyes drifted to the corner of his eyes

"You have cheese off the Dark Lord."

"Cheese off." Septimus scoffed "I don't care, I care for Harry and I will not back down from a puff adder." He said looking fully at his brother

"It's not my head on the chopping block if he find you."

"Enough you two!" Selnea hissed at them "This is not the time for this argument, Severus I need you to go into Regulus mind and see if there is anything we can do to help him and if he is a risk to himself or to Harry." The healer said to them. Mara chuckled at the dark hair woman before looking at the two brothers.

Harry was out playing with the foxes whiles Sirius was rubbing the back of wolfed out Remus, Harry rolled around with them as Red came back from another day of driving Dumbledore insane. They played together pulling at each other and giggling "I can't believe that our boy is a fox, I thought he might have been a wolf or well a snake." Sirius said, Remus looked up at him with a growl "I don't mean it in a bad way." He smiled as he looked up to see Septimus walked across the gardens towards them.

He bowed at Sirius and Remus before standing up straighter, Sirius stood up letting the wolf sit by his feet, the dark hair Fay looked towards Harry who sat up looking at him, before running over to him changing back into a human boy pulling on robe to cover himself as he stood in front of him "What's happen?" Sirius asked

"Regulus he's alive." Septimus said, Harry froze as he pulled up at him his green eyes looking up at him with wide eyes

"You're joking? He kill him?" Sirius spluttered, the dark haired Fay shook his head and looked at down at Harry who hadn't moved from his spot as the foxes moved to Harry's feet

"No he kept him as a prisoner in his private cells."

"Can I see him?" Harry asked

"You can but he's in a magical comma, Severus is working though his mind to see what state he will be when he wakes up." Harry shivered and looked down at Red who was pawing at his bare feet

"Can I bring Red?"

"If he promises not upset Selnea." Septimus said, Harry nodded and walked with a gloomy Sirius and Moony.

He felt his heart beat fast in his chest as he walked along the beds in the Hall, he felt like a blinkered horse as he kept his eyes on the bed that was covered with the curtains. He felt the heavy hand of his uncle on his shoulder as he felt the fur of Remus and Red by his legs. The curtain twitched as Selnea walked out looking at them, she stood talking to Sirius about his brother health, but it was all just grabbled to him.

Harry slipped passed Selnea and moved behind the white curtains and stood by the bed. The man lying there was a beautiful man his hair was dark brown and it was long and wavy with a shin. Harry thought he looked a little like how Sirius looked a vampire. He was skinny and so pale that it looked like Harry had more of a tan. He reached out and touched Regulus hand warping his hand around it giving it a soft squeeze before leaning down and kissing the forehead before whispering in his ear "Hello mum, I know you don't know me as you have never seen my face, but I'm your son I'm Harry. They boy you saved from his father. I'm so sorry that he hurt you. I won't ever leave you mum even if you don't ever look at me." He told him as he stood back up warping his eyes before slipping out the drawn curtains to see Sirius looking at him sadly, a weak smile formed on his face before he spoke

"Selnea say that might be hope to heal his mind, he just needs to wake up on his own cub." Harry nodded as he looked down at Red

"I don't want to ever speak to Voldemort again." Harry whispered before walking off.


	10. A Child of dark

Hermione looked around the greeting hall as Fred and George stood with her waiting for someone to meet them. A woman in white walked down the Hall and smiled as she stood in front of them "Hello and welcome to your home, these must be your mates they are welcome here as you're my child. My name is Mara I am the lady of light or lady of the moon." She told them

"I'm Hermione Granger and these are my m…mates Fred and George Weasley." She said, still not use to saying mates. Mara smiled at her

"Well it's nice to see some of my children are happy, if you come with me I will show you to your rooms."

They walked towards their rooms when they saw a dark haired teen run pass chasing after a fox "HARRY!" Hermione yelled making the dark haired teen stop in misstep and turned quickly to look at the blush brown haired witch "Harry oh my god you okay, I've been so worried about you." She said as she ran towards him. Harry froze as he watched her come towards him only to have the fox he was chasing return and change in front of them and started snarling at her.

The Witch stopped as she watched the were fox snarl at her as he stood protectively in front of Harry, Fred and George ran to Hermione and stood between her and the fox "Harry." Mara called out to him, the teen was pulled out of his thoughts

"Sorry, Red stop please." Harry spoke softly to the fox, Red turned to Harry and then step back bowing his head

"Sorry Harry." He said

"It's okay Red, why don't you go and find the others and play with them for a bit." Harry told him,

"You are you will be okay?" He asked

"Yes." Red nodded and then changed back into the fox before running off down the corridor.

Hermione looked at Harry and frowned as she realise that the boy she known for years doesn't recognize her "Harry don't you recognise me?" She whispered, Harry looked down at the floor feeling a shamed that he can't remember but, he knew he knows her but he can't remember who she is or what she was to him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to her,

"What about us little brother?" George asked, the dark haired teen looked up at the two red head and sighed again feeling a shamed

"I feel like I should know you but… I can't remember." Hermione wanted to reach out to him and pull him into a hug but thought it might be the wrong idea seeing how jumpy this Harry. Mara walked up to Harry and placed her hand on the teen's shoulder before looking at them

"Harry has gone through a horrid event that his mind and his magic has blocked his memory, he has no memory of his life before here." Mara said, Hermione looked at Harry and blinked at shocked as he looked back at her

"I'm sorry I don't remember." He whispered

"Oh Harry." She said as she moved closer to him holding her hand out to him "Can we start again?" He asked him, Harry looked at her hand and biting his lip he reach out and took her hand

"I would like that." He smiled at her.

Voldemort looked at his new prisoners, they were on his knees looking up at the Dark Lord with glaring eyes one was Madeye moody, Ron Weasley and Dumbledore. He sneered at them as his Death Eater shocked them and jeered. He could see the effects of Harry black lash of magic was killing them. Their hair was falling out leaving bold patched behind, their finger nails were turning black and easy to pull out as well as their teeth and their magic was be drained out of them. "It looks like an innocents magic is killing you." He grinned at him

"You did this to us!" Ron yelled

"Shut up!" Madeye snapped at him, Voldemort stood up and walked around them

"No it wasn't me Mr Weasley it was you and your master heartless act of raping Harry Potter that course this." Ron looked at Dumbledore who remind quiet apart from his right eye twitching

"You said we will have power? Is what why we had to dump him because his magic is killing us?" Ron yelled. Tom chuckled as he watched how much shit they were

"Oh yes your all dying slowly but not painfully enough for my liking." He told them.

"Shut up… shut up ….SHUT UP!" Dumbledore screamed "All that little slut had to do was keep his legs closed until he agree marry me!" He yelled at him as one of his black teeth fell out onto the floor. Tom watched the took scatter long the floor until it stopped at his feet making him sneer at the old man

"Why would my son agree to marry a withered old man?" Voldemort growled at him as he sent a kick into the old man's gut

"SON!" The three yelled as Tom stood up and smiled at them

"No! He's Potter's son!" Madeye yelled as Tom waved his wand showing the family tree of Harry, he smirked as he watched their eyes widen in shock

"I made a promises to my boy to punish those who hurt him. Take them to the dungeons."

Mara looked at Snape, her eye brows was raised was missing behind her fringed as the potion master stood there with a clam and blank face "Are you saying that a boy who was sexually abused had to have sex to get his magic back?" She asked

"Yes. But this one Harry will need to be willing with his partner." Severus told her, Mara stood up full and walked around the desk

"Severus I don't want to put the stress on that poor boy." She snapped,

"You should tell him and soon, he has until the end of the year to do this before he loses his wizard magic." She frowned at him and rubbed her eyes before she started to pace the floor thinking, she looked back at him

"Call them all Severus, I need to talk to them all."


	11. He must never know

Sirius paced the floor "Are you insane he was attacked and you him to have sex." Sirius yelled, Mara sighed and pushed the dark haired man back into his seat

"Please don't yell, this has nothing to do with you want but has everything to do with what Harry wants." She tells him to shut up the man. Sirius frowns but keeps his mouth shut as she turns to Harry who was sat quietly looking blankly at the floor "Harry my sweet youngling this is your choice you have a year my sweet boy take all the time you need to think this thought." Harry looked at her with his bright green eyes

"And this is the only way to get my magic back?" He asked as he looked at Snape. The dark haired potion master looked at him with a pointed look that screamed 'do you doubt me?'

"I promises you I have looked even the Dark Lord himself has looked to see if he could find another way but the only way to reverse the damage made by those monsters is to perform an innocent act with a love one." He said as he looked to his brother Septimus who was stood behind Harry

"I need to talk to Septimus alone." Harry said standing up and walking out the room with the Fay man behind him.

Harry sat in his bed room with Septimus who was watching teen sat on the bed, he stood there before walk over to him and sitting next to Harry "You don't have to decide now my little fox we can wait unt…"

"I can't I need my magic Sep." Harry said looking up at him "I don't feel whole without it I can feel this emptiness where it should be." He cried as he looked to the floor

"I understand but you don't have to rush into this you have time." Septimus whispered to him as he brushed a black lock out of Harry's eyes to look at him "I will do whatever you want because you are my…"

"I'm your what?" Harry asked softy

"I want you to be my bonded." The Fay asked as he took Harry's hand "I want the first time I take you to bed would be on our night we become bonded mates." Harry blushed and looked up at him and smiled softly at him

"Y…You want to bond with me?" He turned around and cupped his cheeks and kissed him on the lips

"I love you." Septimus whispered to him

"I love you to."

Selnea went to check in on Regulus, she open the door to the private room to find the bed empty. She placed the try on the table and looked around the room "Regulus?" She called out as he closed the door and moved around the room wondering where the hurt man could be. She found the thin man stood by the window looking out, his hair each down to his hips making him look more like a woman "Regulus?" She called, the man turned to look at her his eyes were pale blue that made him look almost blind.

"Is this the Fay land?" He whispered, his voice sounded raw like he hasn't used it in years

"Yes, you were brought here 3 weeks ago." Selnea said, as she looked at him not moving as she did not want to scare him.

"He let me go?"

"Yes." The healer told him as she watched him limb back to the bed and fall. She ran over to him and caught him and helped him sit down

"W…Why why did he let me go!" He cried as Selnea pulled the blanket over his legs

"Because of your son." Regulus eyes widen in shock as he looked at her

"I don't have a son." He snapped pulling away from her

"Harry you son is here in the Fay lands." The older woman told him, the man shook his head and curled up on his side

"NO YOU'RE LYING!" He cried out as he gripped the pillows as tears rolled down his cheeks

"Regulus Harry is a healthy young man and would like nothing more than to see you."

"NO HE CAN NEVER KNOW!" He screamed and started mumbled "He can never know." Over and over again.


	12. In Time

Week later

Harry walked up to the chambers where his mother was resting, Selnea stood there with her soft smile on her face as she touched Harry's shoulders "Are you sure you want to do this Regulus is still unwell." She told him, Harry bite his lip and looked up at her

"I'm still unwell." Harry told her. Selnea sighed and nodded opening the door

"Regulus you have a visitor." She said to the man sat on the bed "I will be right outside this door if you need me." She told the dark haired youth.

He stood at the foot of the bed looking at the long hair man, his face was deathly pale but beautiful Harry could see that "You wanted to see me?" Regulus spoke his voice was quiet like he hasn't spoken in years,

"Do you know who I am?" Harry asked, he felt shaky like he could break in to tiny little pieces in seconds. The dark haired man looked up at the teen standing there his eyes looking him over until he reach his face

"You look like James Potter."

"It's a spell it can't be undone we tried, I don't mind how I look. James and Lilly were… I'm sure they were wonderful parents and they will always be my mum and dad but they are not you." Harry said, Regulus felt his chest tighten as he looked at the boy and started to twist the sheets in his hands

"You can't know." Regulus whimpered

"I can't know what? That your my birth mother and Tom Riddle aka Voldemort is my Father? I don't care. What I care about is you is seeing you for the first time. My new life here with my friends and family. Please don't shut me out." Harry whispered as he moved to sit on the bed

"I…I just wanted the best for you." Regulus whispered as he reached out and touched Harry for the first time ever

"I know."

"You were happy right? You were looked after…I mean I heard Lilly and James died so… so my brother took you in gave you a life?" The man looked so needy to know if Harry has a happy life it hurt him to tell him the truth but if he lied it would be worst.

"I don't know. My memories are blocked… I don't think I have. Uncle Siri and Uncle Moony will know more and Selnea and Severus." Regulus looked heartbroken as he cupped Harry's cheeks

"Someone hurt you. Who?"

"There's a list don't worry Voldemort is dealing with it."

"Don't trust him Harry please for Merlin sakes don't trust him!" Regulus cried out as he grabbed Harry's wrist

"I'm not, I don't!" Harry cried out as the long haired man's grip got tighter

"Don't go to him, PLEASE …!"

"SLENEA!" Harry yelled as Regulus' grip started to hurt. Harry winced as he felt the grip get even more tighter.

The door burst open and the Fay healer come in and used a spell to send Regulus into a sleep. Harry pulled back quickly falling off the bed as he held his arms "I…I'm sorry." Harry whispered to Regulus. Selnea walked over to Harry and helped him up

"What happen?" She asked as she looked at his wrists

"I said his name."

"Oh." Was all she said to him

"He isn't well at all is he?" Harry asked as he looked back at Regulus was sleeping peacefully

"No Harry, we don't know what your father has done to him, he's sent 16 years locked up away from other people from sun light he needs times my flower like you." Selnea said as she warped her arms around the teen

"I…I just wanted to know if he could come to my bonded ceremony." Harry whispered. The healer kissed the top of Harry's head and looked down at him

"I'm sure I can work something out."

Septimus was stood waiting for Harry outside of Regulus' room, the teen walked out and flung himself at the man burying his face into Septimus chest "What happen?" The Fay guard asked as he held into him

"Did he hurt you?" Septimus asked softly as he cupped Harry's cheeks

"He didn't mean to, I scared him." Harry said as he looked down at his wrists, the Fay guard looked at the bruises forming on his soon to be bonded arms

"Its okay, come on let's go and get these sorted." He smiled softly at him

"I know you want to do this right Sep this bonding thing but I would like mum to be there to." Harry said looking up at him

"And he will be, have faith."


End file.
